DD
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Maehara mendapati alasan dibalik aksi pengintipan rumahnya melalui sebuah buku catatan harian. Tentunya sambil tertawa brutal. ・ [oneside!Isogai]


_Dear Diary_ ,

Aku bukan orang yang suka nulis buku harian. Tapi ini penting!

Singkat aja, nggak pake lama.

Aku kayaknya...

.

...Jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **DD  
**.

 **Assassination Clashroom (c)** Matsui Yūsei

 **A/N:** OOC. Busug. Ampas. Keju overdosis. Judul merk bertebaran. Pecahkan saja piringnya!

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

 _._

* * *

 _Dear Diary_ ,

Aku nggak pernah tuh nonton drama picisan lokal. Yang konon cerita, sang gadis pemeran utama punya kisah hidup yang lika-likunya melebihi tol Cipularang. Disiksa ibu tiri lalu ketabrak mobil sampe hilang ingatan. Romantis-romantisan sama pria tampan. Lalu berakhir di jenjang pernikahan.

Lagian aku nggak punya TV.

Apa boleh buat, aku miskin. Kalau mau nonton harus pakek bangku plastik ngintip-ngintip ke tetangga dari balik dinding jemuran. Mudah-mudahan nggak ada yang pernah mergokin sih, atau aku pasti malu.

Tadi aja aku baru ngintip-ngintip lagi meski sempet jatoh pantat duluan. Sakit banget amit-amit.

Tapi yang penting, hari ini pun aku bisa liat dia.

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Diary_ ,

Aku tau kok dia _playboy_. Tau banget.

Tadi aja aku sempet liat dia dua kali pas ngintip. Dan di dua kali itu juga gandengannya beda-beda. Sama yang kemaren juga beda. Kemaren-kemarennya juga beda. Sakitnya tuh di sini. DI _SINI_!

Aku lagi nunjuk bagian dada, biar spesifik. Biar kamu ngerti kalo sakitnya tepat di hati.

Maaf karena kamu jadi basah, soalnya aku nulis sambil nangis.

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Diary_ ,

Tuh, kan gandengannya beda lagi! TUH KAN!?

Kalau boleh jujur, aku selalu ngebayangin _—_ kapan ya aku bisa ngerasain jadi salah satu gandengannya? Bisa pantes berdiri di sebelahnya dan jadi seseorang yang berguna buat dia?

Ah, cumi. Cuma mimpi.

Ngomong-ngomong leherku masih pegel karena sibuk ngintip dari tembok terus-terusan sejak pulang sekolah. Hari ini sampe di sini dulu soalnya aku harus kerja sambilan.

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Diary_ ,

Duh, udah sepuluh menit gigit-gigit ujung pensil tetep nggak tau mau nulis apa.

Emang bener ya, daripada gigit pensil mending gigit Mintz.

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Diary_ ,

Aku capek nulis Dear Siary terus... nah, pakek tipo lagi... jadi nggak keren.

Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku singkat salam pembuka untukmu jadi _DD_. Nggak ada hubungannya sama merk shampo anak-anak itu kok, _suer_! Lagian merk shampoku tuh kodomo.

Balik ke topik, kali ini aku mau nulis yang rada panjangan dikit. Soalnya aku suka yang panjang-panjang.

Makanya kesabaranku juga panjang.

Panjang banget, sampe udah tahan banting ngeliat dia deket-deket dan ngasih senyum ke setiap orang lewat. Tua-muda, miskin-kaya, cantik-buruk rupa. Iyalah, dia kan orang baik dan rupawan. Siapapun pasti suka karena dia bisa ngejanjiin masa depan yang super cerah. Kalau udah cukup umur, aku juga pasti nggak ragu buat milih dia.

Aku pengen cepetan dewasa.

Biar bisa ngebuka...

Biar bisa ngeraba...

Biar bisa nusuk _—_ OH, HALOOO! NGGAK MAU, NGGAK MAU! MENDINGAN AKU YANG DITUSUK DARIPADA HARUS NUSUK DIA! NO! NEHI! OGAH! MANA MUNGKIN AKU TEGA NUSUKNYA. MENDINGAN JUGA KUBAWA PULANG TERUS KUPAJANG DI KAMAR.

Kayaknya barusan tulisanku ada salah-salah pemilihan kosakata gitu, tapi apa, ya?

 _._

 _._

 _DD_ ,

Apa kamu anggep aku ini aneh?

Aku hanya pengen punya masa depan cerah sama dia. Aku nggak mau dia digantiin orang lain karena dia nggak bisa terganti, kalau perlu sampai aku mati.

Hati ini udah terlanjur direbut kalimat-kalimat manisnya. Logika ini udah buta ngeliat semua tindak tanduk mulianya. Aku bahkan berani tutup mata sama semua konspirasi negatif yang nyerang pemikirannya, yang cuma bisanya nuntut dan mencela. Karena manusia-manusia nggak tau diri emang bisanya cuma nyari kejelekan manusia lain.

Loh, kok mendadak bijak gini? Jadi pengen malu.

Udahan dulu, ya. Mau ngejemur baju dulu.

Tau aja mau sekalian ngintip. Ehe.

 _._

 _._

 _DD_ ,

 _Syid._

 _Syid. Syid. Syid. Syid. Syid. Syid. Syid. fak. SYID!_

 _SIAL!_

AKU BARU AJA KETAUAN NGINTIP! KENAPA BISA SAMPE NGGAK SADAR!? DI KELAS BESOK, MAEHARA PASTI NGEBERONDONG RATUSAN PERTANYAAN KAYAK LAPISAN WAFER TANGO. AKU NGGAK MAU KE LUAR RUMAH DULU. BESOK AKU SAKIT PERUT! AKU DISERANG PASUKAN KUTU AIR!

 _._

 _._

 _DD_ ,

Tepat dugaanku. Maehara nanya soal kejadian ngintip kemaren.

Gimana ini, mukaku pasti udah merah sangat. Mana lagi mau ngaca mendadak Karmampret pake lewat pulak. Emang sih warna rambutnya udah ngewakilin rona kulitku sekarang. Tapi _somehow_ bikin emosi aja.

Saking gugupnya aku sampe susah napas.

Mana CPR?

 _._

 _._

 _DD_ ,

Di jam istirahat tadi pun, aku ngehindarin Maehara terus.

A-Apa lebih baik aku nyerahin kamu buat dibaca? Biarin aja dia ngetawain aku sampe puas. Lagian ini salahku sedari awal karena nekat ngintipin rumah orang lain tanpa ijin. Aku nyesel.

Di saat-saat begini aku masih aja sempet-sempetnya nyari peribahasa yang sesuai. Misalnya, sepandai-pandainya gajah melompat pasti akan jatuh juga.

TAPI GAJAH KAN NGGAK BISA LOMPAT!?

 _._

 _._

 _DD_ ,

Oke... aku udah capek kabur. Mending aku tulisin kamu apa aja yang mau kusampein ke Maehara. Anggap sekalian surat wasiat kalau pulang sekolah ini aku ditemuin mati bersimbah darah akibat gagang pacul nancep di lubang pantat.

Hadoooh, dari sekian banyak cara pergi ninggalin dunia, kenapa malah kepikiran adegan ekstrim begituuu?

Baiklah, panik. _Just calm down_!

Lucu, ya?

Aku baru tau, kalau ngungkapin perasaan jujur bisa nakutin kayak gini.

.

.

 _DD_ ,

 _._

 _._

 _._

UDAH PUAS LOE BACA _DIARY_ GUE, NYET?!  
APA SALAHNYA KALO GUE PENGEN BURU-BURU MASUK USIA LEGAL BIAR BISA NYOBLOS KERTAS PEMILU?

APA SALAHNYA GUE NGINTIP RUMAH LOE TIAP HARI BARANG SETENGAH JAM CUMA BUAT LIAT BERITA PARLEMEN?

EMANGNYA NGGAK BOLEH JATUH CINTA SAMA PERDANA MENTRI NEGRI SENDIRI?

.

DYEM LOE GAUSAH KETAWA! GUE JEJELIN PACUL JUGA NIH!

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Ditulis beralandaskan emosi author yang di kos'annya nggak ada tipi sementara lagi ngidam nonton piala EURO.

Halooo, penghuni FAKI apa kabar ihhh (?). Btw, Ini karya mahagagal setelah membusuk 3-4 bulan tanpa nulis apa2. Terus di FB ujug2 dikasih celeng bikin pairing mas pucuk sama pak Perdana Mentri. Kalau mau googling, bisa cek nama si om-nya; Migitsuma Takanojou. Siapa tau pairing ajaib ini bisa populer juga di masa-masa mendatang, tentunya setelah Isogai udah sah buat nyoblos dicoblos.

Terus event #KARUISOWEEEEEK masih jalan loh... banyak bintang tamu azeek yang bakal ikutan di projek ini.  
Ayo ditunggu fic dan art-nya. Keterangan lanjut bisa diliat di profil FFN Ratu Obeng #promoterus

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
